


A Con Gone Wrong

by AmberSeraph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSeraph/pseuds/AmberSeraph
Summary: Harry and his sister, Briar Potter, have defected from the wizarding world and have moved on to being the best con-team...And then the Dark Lord hires them. This should be fun.





	1. Prologue

The Wizarding world never saw the scars the Potter children received every summer. They never saw the haunted eyes nor the bags under said eyes from nights staying awake to make sure their Uncle didn't creep into their room. All they saw was their Saviors, their Scapegoats. So it wasn't really a surprise when they didn't see when the children finally snapped. It wasn't a loud snap, it wasn't even audible. But it happened and when it did the children left, tired of being chess pieces.


	2. The Long Awaited Client

Briar Potter was aggravated. She had been sitting in the Jaaaaaa diner for the past half hour waiting on her next client. "Harry are you sure we were supposed to meet at 10:30." She asked her brother. "Yes, Bri." his annoyed voice answered through the receiver. "He said he and a few of his underlings would meet with you at 10:30 on January 5th at the Jaaaaaa diner." She sighed and glanced at her watch. 11:03. She looked around hoping to spot the client and his entourage. "If they don't show in the next five minutes I'm leaving." The little golden bell hanging from the diner door chimed as a group of people entered. "Hello welcome to the Jaaaaaa diner, how many?" The perky hostess asked. "We're meeting with someone here." A deep, smooth, velvety voice purred. She looked around and Briar raised her hand. She smiled and nodded and turned back towards the group. "Of course, and will you be needing any kids menus?" she asked. The group looked at each other in confusion. "Yes, for junior here." A woman with a husky voice said, pointing to the shortest member of the group. The shortest member spluttered and tried to protest but the hostess had already grabbed their menus. "Please follow me this way." As they approached her table another waiter brought her some coffee. "Excuse me Ms. Vulpes, but there are five Aurors circling the building as we speak." "Time before they storm the building?" "About five minutes, whatever business you are attending to you may wish to finish quickly." "Leave them to me." she said with a smirk. Briar stood to greet her client. "Good evening Mr. Lovet, I am sorry but there is something I must attend to before we can begin discussing the details of your contract with my brother and I. Please forgive me for the inconvenience, it shall only take a moment." Lovet smiled at her with perfectly straight, white teeth. "Not at all Ms. Vulpes, but may I ask what is taking you away from our meeting?" As he asked her this she felt something slam into her mental shields. Thank you dungeon bat for one useful lesson, she thought as she fended off the attack with a little difficulty. "It is just a small personal matter." Lovett narrowed his brown eyes at the failed attack. "Very well, but we will only be able to wait for a short while." With a small smile she headed to the back entrance of the diner and to the alleyway beyond.


End file.
